Musical Gear
Studio/Mixing/Mastering Programs Presonus Studio One 4 Professional Boxed 399.95 FL Studio All Plugins Bundle 899.00 Vocaloid DEX DAINA Guitar/Bass Positive Grid Bias Studio Platinum 699.99 (1.25gb) Celestion Modern Vintage Pack 99 G12H Anniversary Collection 29.99 Neo Creamback Collection 29.99 G12M Grenback Collection 29.99 Cream Collection 29.99 Blue Collection 29.99 Drums EZDrummer EZdrummer - $149 - 4GB Action! - 89 - 1GB Alt Rock - 89 - 4GB Americana - 89 1.2gb Big Rock Drums - 89 4gb Claustrophobic - 89 1.2gb Custom Shop - 89 3gb Dream Pop - 89 1gb Drumkit from Hell - 89 1gb Drums of Destruction - 89 3gb Electronic - 89 1gb Funkmasters - 89 1.2gb Hip-Hop! - 89 2gb Indie Folk - 89 2gb Latin Percussion - 89 1gb Made of Metal - 89 2.2gb Metal Machine - 89 1gb Metal! - 89 2gb Metalheads - 89 800mb Nashville - 89 1.2gb No. 1 Hits - 89 200mb Pop Punk 89 3gb Pop! - 89 1gb Pop/Rock - 89 1.2gb Post-Rock - 89 4gb Reggae - 89 1.2gb Rock Solid -89 1.2gb Rock - 89 2gb Seventies Rock -89 2gb Southern Soul - 89 4gb The Blues - 89 1gb The Classic -89 2gb Traditional Country -89 2gb Twistid Kit -89 1.2gb UK Pop - 89 6gb Vintage Rock -89 1gb Total GB - 16.8 Total Price - 2920 Superior Drummer Superior Drummer 419 240gb Custom and Vintage 179 - 12gb New York Studios Bundle 349 (25 + 12 + 18) Roots Bundle 279 (28 + 36) The Foundry Bundle 349 (35 + 64 + 68) Indiependant 179 25gb Metal Machinery 179 20gb Music City USA 179 12gb The Rock Warehouse 179 20gb Orchestral 399 Total Price - 2310 Total RAM - 615 BFD Drums BFD Drums 379 55gb Japanese Taiko Percussion 125 6.4gb Kabuki and Noh Percussion 149 15gb Decatom 49 1.1gb Price All together - 912 Total GB - 722.7 all together Guitars Acoustic Electric B.C. Rich Mockingbird Set Neck with Floyd Rose Electric Guitar Transparent Cobalt Blue 626.23 PRS SE Standard 24 Electric Guitar 499.99 ESP E-II Eclipse Electric Guitar Red Sparkle 1,899.00 Jackson X Series Rhoads RRX24 Electric Guitar Black with Yellow Bevels 729.99 ESP LTD James Hetfield Snakebyte Electric Guitar Snow White 1249.00 Dean Cadillac 1980 Electric Guitar Classic White 499.00 Dean Dave Mustaine VMNT Peace Sells Electric Guitar Peace Sells 499.00 Epiphone Goth 1958 Explorer Electric Guitar 499.00 Epiphone Goth Les Paul Studio Electric Guitar 399.00 Ernie Ball Music Man John Petrucci Majesty Monarchy 7 String Electric Guitar 2549.00 Schecter Guitar Research Hellraiser C-1 FR Electric Guitar 899.00 Schecter Guitar Research V-1 Platinum Electric Guitar 699.00 Schecter Guitar Research E-1 SLS Elite "Evil Twin" Electric Guitar Satin Black 1259.00 Schecter Guitar Research Solo-II Platinum Electric Guitar Black 699.00 Schecter Guitar Research S-1 Electric Guitar 599.00 SG Thunderbird Eight String EC Amps Amp Heads Marshall JVM Series JVM410H 100W Tube Guitar Amp Head 2599.99 - gc Mesa/Boogie Mark V 90-watt Tube Head - Black Taurus 2549.00 - sw Mesa/Boogie Dual Rectifier 100-watt Tube Head - Diamond Faceplate 2299.00 - sw Mesa/Boogie Triple Crown TC-100 - 100-watt Tube Head 2399.00 - sw Engl Invader 2 100W Tube Guitar Head 2999.00 - gc Engl Powerball II 100W Tube Guitar Amp Head - 2399.99 Engl Marty Friedman Inferno Signature 100W Tube Guitar Amp Head 1999.99 Engl Savage 120 Mark II 120W Tube Guitar Amp Head Black 2900.00 Engl Fireball 100 100W Tube Guitar Amp Head Black 1899.99 Peavey 6505+ 120W Guitar Amp Head 1299.94 - gc EVH 5150 III 100W 3-Channel Tube Guitar Amp Head 1799.99 - gc Diezel VH4 100W Tube Guitar Amp Head 4399.00 gc Hughes & Kettner Triamp MKIII 150-watt Dual 3-channel Programmable Tube Head sw 3999.00 sw Orange Brent Hinds Terror 15-watt 2-channel Tube Head 749.00 sw Orange Amplifiers DA15H Dark Terror 15 15W Tube Guitar Amp Head 649.00 gc Cabinets Basses Acoustic Electric Epiphone Goth Thunderbird IV Bass 399.00 Amps Amp Heads Cabinets Drums Drum Sets Snares Toms Electric Drums Cymbals Paiste Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Zildjian Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Sabian Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Meinl Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Soultone Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Bosphorus Hi Hats Crashes Rides Chinas Splashes Misc Hardware Pedals Recording Equipment Mics Cables Audio Interface Monitors and Headphones Silencers Desktop If I were able to get a laptop for only music, the requirements would have to be 12-16 gigs of ram, 2 tb of data, and max on memory space. If it were a desktop to hold all of it, 32 gigs of ram, 4-6 tb of data, and max memory space.